Gabriel DropOut: Shadow ガヴリールドロップアウト: 影
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: Satanichia looked up at the male with a huge grin on her face as she tried to irritate him with a smug on her face, the male would then raise his right hand up high as Gabriel, Vigne and Raphiel's eyes widened at the sight of his hand as they began to worry for Satania until the man would lightly place his hand on the redhead girl's head and rubbed her hair softly.
1. Chapter 1:- Scharhrot

Gabriel DropOut: Shadow

ガヴリールドロップアウト: 影

(Gavurīru Doroppuauto: Shadoru)

Chapter 1:- Scharhrot

Opening Theme:- ガヴリールドロップキック - ガヴリール(CV.富田美憂)、ヴィーネ(CV.大西沙織)、サターニャ(CV.大空直美)、ラフィエル(CV.花澤香菜)

Ending Theme:- 反転Devil & Angel - ガヴリール(CV.富田美憂)、ヴィーネ(CV.大西沙織)、サターニャ(CV.大空直美)、ラフィエル(CV.花澤香菜)

-The sight of a bald head man with his dark sunglasses could be seen in the classroom. The bald man would speak out to the classroom as he was introducing a new student to the class, the sight of a tall red haired male with bright gold eyes walked into the classroom with his school uniform on. Many of the students' were in shock at the sight of the evil looking male that had entered the room until the teacher would then speak out to the students-

Teacher: Alright, this is Kazuki Scharhrot Vlad. He's from Germany, treat him well.

Vlad: I'll be in your care.

-It was complete silence for a few seconds until Satania stood up from her seat as she had one hand on her waist and the other pointing at Vlad. The redhead girl would grin at him and smug at him as she would start laughing maniacally-

Satania: Nyahahahahha! You! Yes you! I will assign you to be my man-servant! Be grateful!

Teacher: Kurumizawa..

Satania: It's alright, Glasses! He will be under my guidance!

Teacher: This girl..Kurumizawa..!- -Before he could say anything, Vlad would raise his right hand a little as a sign to tell the teacher that it's all right. Vlad would then walk up to Satania with as he would stare at Satania with his bright gold eyes which gave the whole class shivers but Vigne and Satania were unaffected by the aura of his stare-

Gabriel: H-Hey, Vigne..

Vigne: Hmm?

Gabriel: W-Who is that guy and how is it possible that his gaze could cause the whole class to be frightened and that you and Satania aren't effected by it?

Vigne: Who knows? Maybe it's because Satania and I are demons but I'm not entirely sure.

Gabriel: T-Talk to him.

Vigne: Eh? T-There's no way I'll be able to talk to a guy like him!

Gabriel: Huh?

Vigne: N-Never mind...

Vlad: If...You really want me to be your servant, you must first...Gain my trust. -He whispered into Satania's ears as the redheaded girl would blush slightly as her eyes widened and looked up at Vlad as he would walk past Satania and took the seat besides Gabriel-

Satania: E-Eh? W-What d-do you mean-

Teacher: Kurumizawa, get out.

Satania: Wha-?! -A second later, Satania was forced to sit outside of the classroom as she was sobbing-

-Moments later, it was time for lunch as Vlad left the class and went out to the rooftop of the school, Satania would then grab Gabriel and Vigne's hand-

Gabriel: W-What do you think you're doing?

Satania: We're going to follow him!

Gabriel: No! I'm not going to follow that man!

Satania: What? Are you afraid?

Gabriel: Don't make me smack you.

Vigne: Satania, I don't think it's a good idea to follow him. He could be the sort of person who likes being alone.

Satania: More reason to follow him! Now let's go before she shows up!

Raphiel: Who is "she"? -A silver haired girl appeared behind Satania with a smile on her face, which scared Satania by surprise-

Satania: Ahh! You creep! Don't do that!

Raphiel: Haha~ So what were you guys talking about?

Gabriel: Satania wants to follow the new student.

Raphiel: New student? Who is she?

Gabriel: It's a guy.

Raphiel: A-...Guy..? -She looked at Gabriel with a surprised look and turned to Satania to see Satania looking confused as she looked at everyone-

Satania: What?

Raphiel: W-Whatever, it sounds fun! Let's follow him!

Vigne: N-Not you too..

Satania: All right! Let's go! Nyahaha! -The four would then walk together and head to the roof. As they reached the roof, the four would hide behind the door that lead out to the roof as they peeked out to see Vlad as he was stretching his arms and legs. The girls would then whisper to each other- H-How should we talk to him?

Vigne: Why don't you go talk to him? It was your idea!

Satania: W-What good would it do if I were to talk to him?!

Vigne: You started it!

Raphiel: Ah!

Vigne: Raphi? What's wrong?

Raphiel: Gab-chan.. -The three girls would turn their attention to outside and saw Gabriel walking towards Vlad- Oh no!

Vigne: Gab-chan!

Satania: Oh she'll be fine~

Vigne: You're really heartless.

Satania: Shut up! I'm a demon!

-As Gabriel approached Vlad. Vlad would swiftly turn around as his arms would then transform into giant-bone-like claws as Vlad's eyes glowed brightly as the stared at Gabriel. At first Gabriel was shock to see his hands but she'd then poke his monstrous hands with amusement-

Gabriel: Wow! W-What are these? They're so cool!

Vlad: Why are you not afraid? You should be afraid.

Gabriel: I've played too many games to know what to see and I'm not exactly surprised as I've known Vigne and Satania for quite awhile now.

Vlad: I see. What do you want from me, Angel?

Gabriel: I guess you're new to this world, huh?

Vlad: Yes, I've only been asked to come here by one of my subordinates.

Gabriel: I won't ask who it is but I'll gladly show you around if you'd like.

Vlad: You don't seem like the type who likes going out.

Gabriel: Yup, so you should be grateful that an Angel is trying to help you.

Vlad: I'm a sinner, you'll be in danger if you stay with me.

Gabriel: Danger is a common thing in this world, I can handle it.

Vlad: Are you not afraid that I might kill you?

Gabriel: The Heavens will hunt you down if you hurt me.

Vlad: I have fought against an entire world before, the Heavens does not scare me.

Gabriel: Good, now let's go. -She said as she would then pull onto Vlad's sleeve and pulled him out of the roof as the two walked out together and the other three girls watched-

Vigne: W-Was Gab-chan like that in Heaven before?

Raphiel: N-No...Never..

-As Satania watched Gabriel walk away with Vlad. Satania felt somewhat irritated at the sight as she would then follow the two as Raphiel and Vigne would do the same and follow Satania as the three tailed on Gabriel and Vlad. Later then, Gabriel and Vlad had exited the school together and were at the town together-

Gabriel: What would you like to do?

Vlad: Drink blood.

Gabriel: Something more sane!

Vlad:...Tomato juice.

Gabriel: I guess that works. -She'd look around to find a cafe or a stall that was selling juice as she was taking her task seriously. Vlad simply watched her in silence as he kept quiet and thought to himself-

"Why is she doing this? What is this Angel trying to do to me? What is her plan? A sinner does not need to be spoiled by a mere angel. This is a waste of time." -Vlad thought to himself as he would then turn and walk away but before he did, Gabriel pulled his hand as he turned and looked at Gabriel with a surprised expression on his face as Gabriel was staring at him intensely-

Gabriel: I'm not planning anything and this isn't a waste of time, Vlad.

Vlad: Just...What are you?

Gabriel: You already know me. Gabriel White Tenma, an Angel.

Vlad: Why are you doing this for me?

Gabriel:...B-Because I want to.

Vlad: What?

Gabriel: I don't know why but the cold and harsh feelings you have, I can feel them.

Vlad: I will be dark as I like it.

Gabriel: I'll make sure that you'll have some light.

Vlad: Why are you doing this?!

Gabriel: I don't know! M-Maybe it's because...I'm an Angel..

Vlad: I'm a Vampire, you can't simply change a demon like me.

Gabriel: I can and I will try.

Vlad:... -The redhead would sigh and turn to the side- Fine..

Gabriel: Good! Now let's go find your tomato juice.

Vlad: I-I'm not a child, I can find it on my own.

Gabriel: You'll get lost.

Vlad: I will not! Who do you think I am?

Gabriel: Some guy who reminds me of Satania in a way. -She said with a smile on her face as she dragged Vlad with her around the town and the other three watched from a distance-

Raphiel: To think, Gab-chan of all people..

Vigne: What's going on with her? Satania? -She turned to Satania to see that she was staring at Gabriel and Vlad with an emotionless expression on her face- Satania?

Satania: H-huh?! Y-Yeah?

Vigne: Are you all right?

Satania: Y-Yeah! Yeah..I'm fine..I'm uh...I'll head back home! I'l see you guys tomorrow! -Satania said as she would then run off with her school bag and went her way-

Vigne: What happened to her?

Raphiel:..Oh~

Vigne: Raphi? Do you know what's wrong with Satania?

Raphiel: Nope~ -She said as she would smile and put a hand over her mouth as she looked at Satania running away and glance over to Gabriel and Vlad, who were drinking juice together- Not at all~

Vigne: I see..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Gabriel acted out of her own emotions to simply help Vlad? Her usual tendency to help people was acting up as she is still an Angel.


	2. Chapter 2:- Sweets

Gabriel DropOut: Shadow

ガヴリールドロップアウト: 影

(Gavurīru Doroppuauto: Shadoru)

Chapter 2:- Sweets

Opening Theme:- ガヴリールドロップキック - ガヴリール(CV.富田美憂)、ヴィーネ(CV.大西沙織)、サターニャ(CV.大空直美)、ラフィエル(CV.花澤香菜)

Ending Theme:- 反転Devil & Angel - ガヴリール(CV.富田美憂)、ヴィーネ(CV.大西沙織)、サターニャ(CV.大空直美)、ラフィエル(CV.花澤香菜)

-Back in the school, in the classroom as homeroom had just ended, the four girls would gather together as they chatted around Gabriel's table-

Vigne: Hey Gab.

Gabriel: Hmm?

Vigne: What did you two do after you guys left school?

Gabriel: Who? Me and?

Vigne: Vlad-kun.

Gabriel: Oh, we just went to a cafe to get a drink and have some cake together.

Raphiel: What about after that?

Gabriel: I showed him around town, why?

Vigne: Oh~?

Raphiel: Oh~?

Satania: Did you two k-k-k-k-k-kiss?!

-Gabriel got slightly irritated as she grabbed her pencil and poked it at Satania's stomach-

Gabriel: I'm not a thot, I won't kiss a guy that I just met.

Satania: I-I'm just saying! What if you did?

Gabriel: Not a chance. There will never be a chance that I'll kiss him, he's a Vampire and I'm an Angel, it's forbidden, you idiot.

Satania: R-Right, I guess you have a point.

Vigne: But what brought you on to talk to him? You'd normally just ignore people.

Gabriel: You make it sound like I'm a demon.

Vigne: I-I'm not exactly wrong..

Gabriel: What did you just say?

Vigne: Nothing~

Gabriel: Hmph.

Raphiel: But I'll admit one thing, he's pretty good looking.

Vigne: Ah yes, that is true, maybe that's why Gabriel got so attached to him~

Gabriel: S-Stop making things up!

Vigne: Hehe~

Satania: W-Wait, what was his name again?

Gabriel: Kazuki Scharhrot Vlad.

Satania: I can't help but wonder where have I heard the name "Scharhrot" from somewhere..

Raphiel: It actually means "Scarlet" in a sort of lore. It's an ancient name used by warriors and demons~

Vigne: Ah!

Gabriel: What?

Vigne: Scharhrot Vampir!

Satania: Yeah! It's him! I knew it was him!

Gabriel: W-What are you two talking about?

Vigne: Schahrot Vampir! The most powerful Vampire of Hell itself!

Gabriel: Huh? What do you mean by that?

Satania: If I'm not wrong, I think he was the one who challenged the Demon Overlords of Hell and won.

Gabriel: T-That doesn't make any sense.

Raphiel: What's his story?

Vigne: Nobody really knows, but we do know for a fact that he has countless of servants of Succubi and other Vampires and he has his own land that is part of Hell.

Gabriel: His own land? Which is?

Vigne: Um...What was it called again, Satania?

Satania: Huh? Oh! Um..Dark Zone? Maybe? Yeah! It's called the "Dark Zone"!

Gabriel: That sounds like a really cool name!

Satania: It is! Hnngg! His land is filled with the most powerful fighters of Hell but he's so dangerous that he's actually not allowed to leave the Dark Zone.

Gabriel: If he's not allowed to leave his own land then the Vlad we know now isn't actually that powerful Vampire you're talking about, no way he could have left.

Raphiel: But it could be a possibility.

Vigne: Why don't we ask him directly?

Gabriel: That'll be rude if we simply ask- -Before she could finish her sentence, she looked to the side to the seat next to hers and saw that Satania was talking to Vlad, who was reading a book-

Satania: Hey! Are you Scharhrot? The Vampire?

Vlad:..-He was somewhat surprised as he looked at Satania and then turned to Gabriel as he looked at her with an unpleasant look on his face-

Gabriel: I-I...I didn't tell her anything! -She said in a panicked tone as Raphiel and Vigne looked at Gabriel as the two were confused-

Vlad: -He'd sigh as he would then stand up and pat Satania on the head as he would turn to walk out of the classroom- Find out yourself.

Satania: Eh?! Come on! Tell me! -She said as she followed him but Gabriel pulled Satania to make sure she doesn't follow him- Wha-?! What are you doing, Gabriel?!

Gabriel: Don't follow him! Give him some space.

Satania: Huh?! How would you know that he needs space?

Gabriel: I...I don't know, it's common sense, you idiot of a Demon.

Satania: Wha-?! I am not an idiot! I'm the world's most smartest Demon! Nyahaha!

Vigne: There she goes again... -Raphiel was laughing quietly-

Gabriel: Whatever, just don't bother him.

Satania: Why do you care so much about him anyway? You two just met yesterday and you act like as if you knew him for a few years!

Gabriel: That has nothing to do with you, now be quiet.

Satania: How dare you!

Gabriel: Shut up and sit down.

Satania: Hnngg! You're really starting to infuriate me!

Gabriel: Yet I'm surprised you can use such complex words.

Satania: C-Com...What?

Gabriel: Ugh..Whatever..

-Moments later as it was culinary class as two classes combined together for the one class and the students would gather together in a group of two as they started making meals together. Satania looked around and saw that Vlad was alone as the short redhead girl approached the tall red haired male and looked at him in his golden eyes. Satanichia looked up at the male with a huge grin on her face as she tried to irritate him with a smug on her face, the male would then raise his right hand up high as Gabriel, Vigne and Raphiel's eyes widened at the sight of his hand as they began to worry for Satania until the man would lightly place his hand on the redhead girl's head and rubbed her hair softly as Satania looked up at him with a confused look on her face as she tilted her head slightly.-

Satania: Hehe! I'll be your partner for today! Be grateful! Haha!

Teacher: Oh you can have more than just one partner, so you can mix around~

Vlad -He turned and looked at Gabriel with an enthusiastic look on his face- Gabriel.

Gabriel: What?

Vlad: Be my food tester.

Gabriel: You better not be putting in snakes or frogs in your food.

Vlad: I'm not a bad cook.

Gabriel: If you say so.

Satania: W-What about me?!

Gabriel: -She would look at Satania as she would then sway her hand at Satania- Shoo! Shoo!

Satania: Eh? -She was shocked by Gabriel's mean response as Satania would start to tear up as she was wearing her chef uniform-

Vigne: Oh no..

Raphiel: How cute~

Vlad: -He'd pat Satania on the head lightly as she would look up at him with a teary look on her face- Come. -From the one word, Satania brightened up as she smiled happily and nodded as she followed Vlad and stood beside him and as she did, she saw that Vlad was messing with Gabriel's hair and made it into short twintails- Much better.

Satania: What's up with that hair style?

Vlad: I heard that people from this world liked this type of hairstyle.

Gabriel: I don't like this idea.

Vlad: You won't care either way.

Gabriel: Ah, good point. -She said as she sat on a stool and watched Vlad as he put on a black apron and began making the food as Satania and Gabriel watched and the song "PUNCH MIND HAPPINESS" started playing in the background as Vigne and Raphiel began cooking together, they can't help but watch Vlad cook as he was slow but elegant as he was cooking-

"PAN-PAN PUNCH MIND PAN-PAN-PAN-PAN パンチ マインド

PAN-PAN PUNCH MIND UNHAPPYよ、バーイバイ！

PAN-PAN PUNCH MIND PAN-PAN-PAN-PAN パンチ マインド

PAN-PAN PUNCH MIND UNHAPPYよ、バーイバイ！

PAN-PAN PUNCH MIND PAN-PAN-PAN-PAN パンチ マインド

全体止ま…るな！ ギリギリがんばれHAPPINESS!

七つ転んで八回目のジャンプ (ジャンプしてにっこり)

つまりコロコロコロコロ 転がりながらでも (すっく立ち上がる)

始めたがりなら (なんとでもなるさ)

道は知らずとも (なんとでもなるさ)

だからコロコロコロコロ こころの向くままに

そうだね…幸せはどこにあるのだろ？ 青い鳥はうちにいるって？

籠が開いたら逃げちゃったよ！

(やあやあ誰か捕まえてはやく 半分っこしようよね)

こーっち！！

一緒にがんばっちゃおう (PAN-PAN) がんばっちゃおう (PAN-PAN)

元気になあれって叫んだら

生命力アップだ 精神力アップだ 強い自分になれそうだいっ

がんばりましょ (PAN-PAN) がんばりましょ (PAN-PAN)

未来がキレイに晴れるようにね

私たちこれから きっとねきっとねHAPPYをつかみとるんだよ

馬が逃げても走ればいいのかな (塞翁さんしっかり)

よーしパカパカパカパカ 明日(あした)へ駈けてゆこう (野を越え川泳げ)

終わりが良ければ (なんとかしちゃうよ)

誤魔化せるかもね (なんとかしちゃうよ)

急げパカパカパカパカ 勢いにまかせて

PAN-PAN PUNCH MIND PAN-PAN-PAN-PAN パンチ マインド

PAN-PAN PUNCH MIND 負けないで パンチ マインド

PAN-PAN PUNCH MIND PAN-PAN-PAN-PAN パンチ マインド

PAN-PAN PUNCH MIND 負けないで パンチ マインド

PAN-PAN PUNCH MIND PAN-PAN-PAN-PAN パンチ マインド

PAN-PAN PUNCH MIND もう一声だ パンチ マインド

PAN-PAN PUNCH MIND あと一回だ パンチ マインド

PAN-PAN PUNCH MIND はいはい最後の パンチ マインド

幸せはどこにあるのだろ？ 胸の中とか言わないでよ

かたちが欲しいお年頃

(やあやあ誰か捕まえてはやく ケンカはしないよね)

こーっち！こっちへおいでよ！！

がんばっちゃおう (PAN-PAN) がんばっちゃおう (PAN-PAN)

元気になあれって叫んだら

生命力アップだ 精神力アップだ 強い自分になれそうだいっ

がんばりましょ (PAN-PAN) がんばりましょ (PAN-PAN)

未来がキレイに晴れるようにね

私たちこれから きっとねきっとねHAPPYをつかみとるんだ

UNHAPPYなんてさ気にしないんだよ

PAN-PAN PUNCH MIND PAN-PAN-PAN-PAN パンチ マインド

PAN-PAN PUNCH MIND UNHAPPYよ、バーイバイ！

PAN-PAN PUNCH MIND PAN-PAN-PAN-PAN パンチ マインド

PAN-PAN PUNCH MIND UNHAPPYよ、バーイバイ！"

Gabriel: What are you making?

Vlad: Sweets.

Satania: Melon bread!

Vlad: I can't bake any bread without dough.

Satania: Oh. Melons!

Vlad: I only have strawberries as my fruits.

Satania: Strawberries are nice! Use those!

Gabriel: Satania, you're being annoying, be quiet.

Satania: Buu!

Vlad: -As he was making his food, he'd glance over to both Satania and Gabriel as the two girls would look at him as Vlad would just continue making the food for the two-

Gabriel: Vlad, where did you get the name "Scharhrot" anyway?

Vlad: I would rather not speak of the origins of the name, apologies.

Gabriel: Ah right, sorry for prying.

Vlad: Not at all. Done. -He said as he placed two long glass cups of parfaits in front of the two as Gabriel and Satania gasped at the sight of the parfait-

Satania: Ahh! PARFAITS!

Gabriel: Oh! I didn't you'd make this.

Vlad: It depends on my mood.

Gabriel: Who taught you how to cook?

Vlad: I have a succubus in my home who thought me how to cook.

Satania: Your girlfriend?

Vlad: Ah no, she's just a follower.

Satania: Mm! This ish gud! -She said as she was eating through the dessert as Vlad smiled softly as he watched Satania enjoy his food, he then felt someone pulling onto his sleeves as he turned to see Gabriel staring at him with an amused and happy look on her face-

Vlad: What is it?

Gabriel: This tastes great!

Vlad: I'm glad that you liked it.

Satania: Oh! If you're a vampire, would you substitute for blood?

Vlad: Tomato juice.

Satania: Because they're red like blood? Pfftt! Haha!

Vlad: No, their pure acid is similar to blood cell and it's more refreshing than actual blood.

Satania: I guess you don't know how to take jokes well?

Vlad: I'm not a comedian, I can't laugh when I need to laugh.

Satania: Huh? W-What does that mean?

Vlad: It's nothing. -He said as he took off his apron and looked over to Gabriel as she was enjoying the parfait, Vigne and Raphiel watched the three from a distance as they watched Vlad patting Gabriel's head softly. Raphiel would look over to Vigne to see the sad expression on Vigne's face. Gabriel and Satania smiled happily as they enjoyed their parfaits as Vigne would whisper to herself quietly-

Vigne: They sure are lucky..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the story of Gabriel DropOut: Shadow is actually a based off idea of To Love-Ru: Xenomorph? There will be quite a few scenes that will be similar to most scenes from Xenomorph but DropOut will have many more plots and mysteries in regards to Vlad's back story.


	3. Chapter 3:- Blood

Gabriel DropOut: Shadow

ガヴリールドロップアウト: 影

(Gavurīru Doroppuauto: Shadoru)

Chapter 3:- Blood

Opening Theme:- ガヴリールドロップキック - ガヴリール(CV.富田美憂)、ヴィーネ(CV.大西沙織)、サターニャ(CV.大空直美)、ラフィエル(CV.花澤香菜)

Ending Theme:- 反転Devil & Angel - ガヴリール(CV.富田美憂)、ヴィーネ(CV.大西沙織)、サターニャ(CV.大空直美)、ラフィエル(CV.花澤香菜)

"Stand up! Our, Vanguard nya!"

"Stand up! The, Vanguard!"

-The sound of two people shouting could be heard as there was a crowd of people cheering on for the two players who were playing a competitive card game against each other-

Announcer: On the Team Armada! We have contestant Hoshizora Rin-san who is fighting up against Kai Toshiki!

Kai: Lizard Attacker, Conroe!

Rin: Extreme Battler, Victhead, nya!

-From the view, Vlad was watching the match from the TV as he was in his apartment-

Vlad: Such an odd card game. -The sound of thunder and rain could be heard as he looked up to his ceiling of his apartment and felt the ground shaking from the powerful roar of the thunder. He then heard a familiar shout outside of his apartment as he'd sigh softly and stood up from sitting on the ground from watching the TV and grabbed a spare shirt that was on his bed and went to the door and as he opened the door, he saw Satania who was tearing up in the rain- Satania..

Satania: V-Vlad..? -She slowly turned to face him as her eyes then widened as she would then quickly wipe her tears away and tried to act normal as she stood under the rain and was shivering from the cold rain- Huhu! It appears that my greatest enemy had taken my personal shield of the rain! Fret not! I the great Satania will not be pulled back by thi- Achoo! -She sneezed as Vlad would then pull Satania into his apartment and gave her his shirt and a towel- E-Eh? W-What's this for?

Vlad: Use the shower and get changed, I'll wash your clothes and make a warm drink and meal for you.

Satania: Eh? W-What for?

Vlad: So that you won't get sick.

Satania: R-Right.. -She nervously nodded and did what he said as she followed Vlad as he led her to the bathroom and entered the bathroom-

Vlad: Take your time and make sure you're warm enough to step out.

Satania: Y-Yeah, thank you. -She blushed as she said as she would then head into the changing room of the bathroom and started to slowly undress herself- I-I didn't think that his apartment would be this close..

-Vlad was in the kitchen as he was making a warm cup of hot chocolate and was preparing snacks. After he was done, he stood in the kitchen for a brief moment as he would then look at the living room from the kitchen and saw nothing but darkness as his eyes was wide open, he slowly blinked his eyes as his vision returned back to normal, he'd slowly place the plate of snacks and the drinks on the table that was in front of the TV and continued watching the match as Satania was taking a shower-

Announcer: Contestant Kai Toshiki-kun has just finished his first stride and ultimate attack on Hoshizora-kun! What is she going to do now?!

Kai: Turn end. Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord "The Purge" returns to the G Zone.

Rin: Heh! I'll end you with this turn right now, nya!

Kai: Hmph. Show me your power, Hoshizora.

Rin: FINAL TURN NYA! -From what Rin said, the crowd cheered loudly for Rin as the match got even more excited- Stride our Generation, nya! Favourite Champ, Victor, nya!

Kai: Tch.

Rin: Call nya! Extreme Battler, Ninjard, Magical Performer, Extreme Battler, Gunsdon and Extreme Battler, Jerohork! Gunsdon's skill activated nya! During this turn, all of my rear-guards gets "Resist", nya! So you can't retire them with your cards nya!

Announcer: An excellent resist counter against a clan like Kagero!

Rin: Gunsdon's boost! Magical Performer attacks! -Kai would place a grade 0 guardian onto the guardian circle- Ninjard attacks your rear-guard nya!

Kai: No guard.

Rin: ViCTOR! Lead me to victory for Arata, nya! Favourite Champ, Victor attacks!

Kai: No guard!

Rin: Triple drive nya! -As she revealed the top three cards, she got two draw triggers and a critical trigger as she powered up her front row rear-guards and left the extra critical on her vanguard- Eat this nya!

Kai: Wha-?! -As he took the damage, he was already at his fifth damage-

Rin: Favourite Champ, Victor's skill! Counterblast 2 and I discard 1! All five of my rear-guards stand! And I discard three more cards nya and my Vanguard stands and gets minus 2 drives! And also, I countercharge one nya~

Announcer: As expected of Hoshizora-san! She learned everything from Katsuragi Kamui and made her mark on the whole world by proving her strength on her mighty machines!

Rin: That's not all nya!

Kai: What?!

Rin: Both of my Gunsdons skill activates! Rush activated! When they stand due to an effect of my cards, these two get power +4000 for each faced up card in my G Zone nya!

Kai: Then that means..

Rin: Total + 20,000 power to them both! Magical Performer's skill! Rush! When she stands, she gets +5000 power for each face up card in my G Zone! In total, she gets +25,000 power!

Announcer: Such power! Now Hoshizora-san has a column that is totalled up to 61,000 power!

Rin: Magical Performer attacks!

Kai: Perfect guard! -He placed a null onto the Guardian circle as Rin would attack his vanguard with her other rear-guard as he would intercept with one of his rear-guards and placed another guardian-

Rin: Favourite Champ attacks once more, nya!

Kai: Perfect guard!

Rin: Drive check! Get! Critical trigger, critical to Magical Performer and power to Ninjard, nya! Favourite Champ, Victor's skill! All of my units stand again and my Vanguard has 0 drives right now nya! Magical performer attacks again nya!

Kai: Perfect guard! -He placed his third sentinel onto the guardian circle-

Rin: Extreme Battler, Jerohork's boost! Ninjard attacks! -Kai would then place a 10,000 shield unit onto the Guardian circle and protected himself- Jerohork's skill, nya! Counterblast 1 and he goes into the soul nya, I draw a card, stand Ninjard and he gets +2000 power! Magical performer attacks!

Kai: N-No guard! -He would take a damage as the sixth card revealed to be a heal trigger as he healed a damaged, powered up his vanguard and survived the attack-

Rin: Ninjard attacks, nya! Ninjard's skill! When he attacks, I get to choose one of my other rear-guards and stand it! Magical Performer, stand again nya! And Magical Performer and Ninjard gets +2000 power for each face up card in my G Zone, nya! In total, they both get 10,000 power nya!

Kai: Guard! -He placed his guardians onto the guardian circle as Magical Performer would attack his Vanguard once more, he'd then null the powerful attack as Rin's vanguard would attack-

Rin: Show my everlasting strength of the universe, nya! Favourite Champ, Victor! Stride skill! Soul Blast 1! Gunsdon and Magical Performer stands again nya!

Kai: Wha-?!

Rin: This is my ultimate power, nya! It is nothing compared to what you have faced before nya!

Kai: Tch! N-No guard... -He would take the sixth damage and lose the fight. After the fight, continued on with another battle as Vlad got bored of watching as he then turned and saw Satania had just finished showering as she was wearing an oversized shirt and was blushing out of embarrassment as she also had her little demon wings out-

Vlad: Where did you get that scar? -He asked as he looked up at Satania and saw the scratch mark on her right cheek-

Satania: A-Ah..This.. I tripped when the dog stole my umbrella..

Vlad: -He'd get up and pat Satania on the head as he went to one of the drawers that was next to his bed and pulled out a first aid kit and took out a small brown bandage and placed it on Satania's cheek- There you go.

Satania: T-Thank you..W-Why are you doing all of this?

Vlad: I don't know.

Satania: Huh? What does that mean?

Vlad: Gabriel told me to help those who are in need of help.

Satania: "Yet that son of a gun never helped anyone whenever they're in trouble! She's a hypocrite!" -Satania thought to herself- I-Is that so? You're actually a lot nicer than I thought.

Vlad: Really? I was thought to be quite evil and menacing when I was in Hell.

Satania: I was told the same thing before but rumours are just rumours, they can't just be true~

Vlad: If only you knew me that well.

Satania: W-What? And you're saying that Gabriel knows you better than I do?

Vlad: Somewhat but there are a lot of things that she does not know as well.

Satania: But does she know where you live?

Vlad: Yes.

Satania: Damn it! Has she walked inside here before?

Vlad: Once.

Satania: Damn it! Why are you two so close anyway?! It doesn't make sense than an Angel and a Vampire would get so close together!

Vlad: I could say the same for you. Two demons and angels hanging out together in a mortal world school.

Satania: T-That's because.

Vlad: No need to explain, I was just teasing you.

Satania: -She'd pout as she looked at Vlad- Hmph!

Vlad: If you really want to know, I would suggest that you find out yourself.

Satania: R-Right.. -She said as she sat down on the floor next to Vlad as the two sat close and watched TV together as Satania held onto the cup of drink and drank it slowly. She'd then look over to Vlad, who was sitting close to her as he was watching the card fight match on the TV- H-Hey Vlad, don't you ever get hungry or thirsty?

Vlad: I do.

Satania: Oh? Now?

Vlad: I am somewhat famished right now.

Satania: E-Eh?! Why aren't you eating then?!

Vlad: I need to control myself from having the constant need to drink tomato juice or blood.

Satania: It's just tomato juice, just go get some and drink it!

Vlad: I'm out of tomato juice and it's raining outside. I dislike the rain.

Satania: So you're just gonna starve yourself to death? What about these snacks? Why can't you eat them?

Vlad: I had them prepared in case anyone comes over.

Satania: You...Y-You gotta eat something at least! Uh...Uh...Um...H-Here...-She would slowly pull down the side of her shirt as she exposed her neck to him as Satania blushed madly and was nervous- H-Have some of my blood! I wouldn't want you to get hungry!

Vlad: -He looked at Satania and her neck as he did not show any sign of interest until Satania would pull onto his shirt lightly- Hmm?

Satania: Please..

-Vlad would then immediately push her down to the floor as he pinned her down, Satania's eyes widened but did not squirm as she blushed madly and faced away from him although her eyes were focused on him-

Satania: J-just go on ahead.. -Vlad would open his mouth and reveal his sharp fangs as he slowly moved in and was about to bit Satania on the neck. As his face got close to her neck, he felt her breathing and could feel Satania's heart beating rapidly, he would then slowly close his mouth after hearing her heart beats as he would pull back from Satania- Eh?

Vlad: I-It's fine..I'm actually not hungry.

Satania: But still!

Vlad: I'm all right, I do not need that much blood anyway.

Satania: I see..

-Hours later as Satania's clothes were dried up, she got changed and left the house as she said her goodbyes to Vlad and thanked him as she went back home, not long after Satania left, Gabriel would walk up to Vlad with a plastic bag of tomatoes inside-

Vlad: Gabriel.

Gabriel: Satania was here, huh? What happened?

Vlad: She got..Bullied by a dog.

Gabriel: Heh, not a big surprise. Anyway, I brought you some tomatoes that Vigne asked to bring for you.

Vlad: R-Right, thank you.

-As Gabriel entered the apartment and placed the bag on the kitchen counter, she would turn and look up at Vlad-

Gabriel: What's wrong?

Vlad: Huh? It's nothing.

Gabriel: You're lying, tell me what happened.

Vlad: It's nothing, I mean it.

Gabriel:..Fine.. Be that way then.

-Vlad would look at Gabriel with a worried look on his face as Gabriel's eyes widened at the sight of his worried expression as she was surprised o see him show that much emotion on his face as Gabriel would then quickly grab both of his hands with her small tiny hands and felt how cold his hands were-

Gabriel: I won't ask what happened or what you're thinking about but all I can say is that you don't have to think too much and carry all of the burden on your own, Scharhrot. I'm here after all. -After hearing what Gabriel said, Vlad would nod slowly as Gabriel would then slowly put her head on his stomach as she closed her eyes- Just don't stress yourself out..

Vlad: Of course..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the card fight scene was actually a scene that will be used and mentioned in a future Love Live fan fiction? Making it similar to Love Live! Great Shine!


	4. Chapter 4:- Vigne

Gabriel DropOut: Shadow

ガヴリールドロップアウト: 影

(Gavurīru Doroppuauto: Shadoru)

Chapter 4:- Vigne

Opening Theme:- ガヴリールドロップキック - ガヴリール(CV.富田美憂)、ヴィーネ(CV.大西沙織)、サターニャ(CV.大空直美)、ラフィエル(CV.花澤香菜)

Ending Theme:- 反転Devil & Angel - ガヴリール(CV.富田美憂)、ヴィーネ(CV.大西沙織)、サターニャ(CV.大空直美)、ラフィエル(CV.花澤香菜)

-During the weekend on a bright hot day, Vlad was in his apartment as he was under the air conditioner and was reading a book until he heard someone knock on the door as he'd then get up and walk up to the door. As he walked up to the door and opened it, he saw Gabriel along with Vigne in their casual clothes as the two came to visit-

Gabriel: Yo.

Vigne: G-Good afternoon!

Gabriel: Why are you so stiff? -She asked as she looked back to Vigne-

Vigne: I-I'm not stiff!

Vlad: Ah, come in. -He calmly said and made way for the girls as the two would enter the apartment as Vigne was nervous while Gabriel simply walked in after taking off her shoes and went to the living room as she placed her bag down and opened it up and took out her laptop- Is there anything that you two would like to drink?

Vigne: Ah! Um...T-Tea is fine with me.

Gabriel: Ice tea~

Vlad: Right. -As he went to the kitchen, Vigne got angry at Gabriel as she would then glare at Gabriel from a distance-

Gabriel: W-What?

Vigne: You're being rude to him!

Gabriel: It's normal..

Vigne: No it isn't! At least show some respect!

Gabriel: The respect I'm showing is that I came all the way here in the heat of hell to visit him!

Vigne: That is an irresponsible excuse!

Gabriel: Ah whatever, as long as he doesn't mind it then it's fine.

Vigne: No it isn't!

-Vlad then walked out with the drinks on a tray and placed them on the table and looked at Vigne-

Vlad: Do you not want to sit down?

Vigne: Eh?! O-Of course, excuse me! -She said nervously as she would then sit down next to Gabriel and saw that Vlad sat next to Vigne as he grabbed the remote and watched the television- "He's like an old man, so laid back and lazy, yet he's much different in school though, I wonder why." -Vigne thought to herself as she turned her attention to the television screen and saw that Vlad was watching a live tournament match of a card game and was surprised that Vlad was watching it- Oh? I didn't know that you were into card games.

Vlad: I'm not, the players' imaginations are unique.

Vigne: Their imaginations are unique?

Vlad: Like that girl.

Vigne: Hmm? -As she turned her attention to what Vlad was watching, her eyes widened at the sight of a red haired girl with purple eyes playing the game as the girl who was playing had natural beauty and was fighting against a red haired male who had the same hair and eye colour as the girl-

Maki: Shinji! You better not make me look bad!

Shinji: I'd say the same for you, Nee-chan! One who Scatters Sin, Scharhrot, attacks Dragonic Blademaster Kouen! Darkness! Power +5000! And during this battle, you can't guard with grade 0 cards from your hand!

Maki: -She slowly raised her hand to her face as she held a card with two fingers and had her eyes closed and turned the front of the card to the male- Protect me from darkness and light my path to freedom! Generation Guard! Flame Wing Steel Beast, Denial Griffin! Denial Griffin's skill! Counter blast 1! I retire the attacking rear-guard! Burn into ashes, Scharhrot! -She retired the grade 3 attacker as Shinji moved the card to the drop zone. Back in Vlad's apartment, Vigne's eyes widened after hearing the name of the card-

Vigne: "Scharhrot"? H-Hey, isn't that your last name? -She asked as she turned to Vlad-

Vlad:...

Gabriel: Vlad is a Vampire that belongs to the large group called Vampirs in Hell. He's the strongest being in the land of the Dark Zone.

Vigne: Eh?! R-Really?! Then what about that card?!

Gabriel: I'm not sure about the card but it could just be coincidence.

Vigne: I-I see.. -She worriedly turned to Vlad and saw that he was focused on the match on the TV as Vigne smiled and watched with him-

-In the match-

Maki: In the ranks of destruction! Show your true rank as a general and a fighter and wreck havoc onto this world! Stride Generation! Flare Arms, Ziegenburg! Stride skill! Demonted Executioner! Burn in Hell! -She retired the grade 2 unit that was on Shinji's field- Call! Shakur! Tahir! Ziegenburg's skill! Retire Succubus of Pure Love!

Shinji: Tch!

Maki: Blaze! Ziegenburg attacks!

Shinji: No guard.

Maki: Triple Drive! -She revealed the top three cards of her deck and got no triggers as Shinji would then take the damage and checked a draw trigger as he powered up his Vanguard- Ziegenburg's skill! Counter blast 1 and I discard a card for each of your rear-guard, though you don't have any rear-guards, I don't have to discard anything and my Vanguard stands again! Drive minus two! Ziegenburg attacks!

Shinji: Perfect guard! -He placed a sentinel onto the guardian circle as Maki drive checked a critical trigger and gave the effects to her rear-guard, after the attack, Shinji activated the sentinel's skill and drew a card and protected himself from the other attacks-

Maki: Turn end!

Shinji: Nee-chan, you sure are tough.

Maki: I'm your older sister, what do you except, you dummy?

Shinji: Then I'll just have to get stronger then! Stride Generation! One Steeped in Sin, Scharhrot! Stride Skill! Soul Charge! You choose a rear-guard and retire it!

Maki: God, I hate it when he does that..

Shinji: Call! One-Eyed Succubus! And another! Call! Demonted Executioner! Executioner's skill, I check the top seven cards of my deck and put a card with "Darkness" ability into my soul and shuffle my deck. Executioner attacks!

Maki: Guard! -She placed a 5,000 shield unit onto the guardian circle-

Shinji: One Steeped in Sin, Scharhrot attacks! Both of my One-Eyed Succubus' skill! They both go into the soul and I draw two cards and my Vanguard gets +10,000 power! Scharhrot's Darkness! All of my rear-guards goes into the soul, Power +10,000 again and I retire all of your rear-guards!

Maki: Wha-?! -As she looked down to her field, she noticed that all four of her rear-guards had disappeared as her Vanguard was by itself-

Shinji: And during this battle, you can't guard with sentinels!

Maki: P-Perfect Guard restriction?! N-No guard! -She was worried as she looked to her damage zone and saw that she was at her fifth damage. Shinji would flip through the top 3 cards of his deck and revealed two critical triggers. Maki's eyes widened as she took the damage and lost the match at the 6th damage-

Vigne: That was cool. Don't you think so, Vlad-kun..? -As she turned her attention to Vlad, she saw that he had fallen asleep- Eh? He's asleep?

Gabriel: He's a Vampire, he gets tired during the day and gets more energy at night.

Vigne: I know but it's still early..

Gabriel: Just let him sleep, you won't get to see him sleep all that often too.

Vigne: Good point.. -She said as she blushed slightly and looked at Vlad and saw his innocent look as he was asleep-

Gabriel: By the way, do you want to sleep here with him?

Vigne: Eh?! W-W-What are you saying?!

Gabriel: Be quiet! I'm just asking if you wanna stay over here!

Vigne: W-Why should I stay over?!

Gabriel: He likes the company! That's why from time to time, I'd always come and visit and sometime even sleep over here.

Vigne: You're a girl and he's a guy! W-What if he does "stuff" to you?

Gabriel: He just reads, studies and watches TV at night while I sleep, and then he rests at school during lunch and stuff.

Vigne: Where do you sleep then?

Gabriel: On his bed.

Vigne: What about him?

Gabriel: If he sleeps at night, he'd sleep in a futon.

Vigne: You're quite rude for stealing his bed..

Gabriel: I did ask him if he wanted to sleep with me but he said it's fine.

Vigne: You asked him to sleep with you?!

Gabriel:...N-Not that kind of "sleep" you idiot..

Vigne: Jeez...

Gabriel: He's a lonely guy, he loves being around people so that he knows he's not by himself. That's why we always hang out.

Vigne: Why do you care so much about him anyway?

Gabriel: It's better if you don't know.

Vigne: Huh? -She then felt something on her lap as she looked down as her eyes widened and she blushed madly at the sight of Vlad's head resting on Vigne's lap- E-Eh?! G-Gabriel! W-What should I do?!

Gabriel: Nothing. He's always aware of the environment even when he's asleep so he tends to move around when he's sleeping and rest on whatever seems to be the most comfortable around him.

Vigne: S-So you're saying that he's done this to you before?

Gabriel: Once or twice on my lap but there was this one time where his entire body moved on its own and he grabbed me and hugged me like a pillow.

Vigne: What?!

Gabriel: It was nice too.

Vigne: Oh? So you liked it, huh? That's nice. -Vigne said with a smile on her face as she was obviously jealous-

Gabriel: -She'd blush slightly and scratch the back of her head and look down to the ground as she felt a little uncomfortable- W-When the season is hot, it's nice to have him embrace you because he's body temperature is extremely low, so he's always cold.

Vigne: Ah, I guess that makes sense, Vampires do have low body temperature after all. Like as if they were dead or something.

Gabriel: They are part immortal after all but Vlad did mention to me that Vampires are not exactly immortal, they just happen to have really powerful healing powers.

Vigne: What's your relationship with him anyway?

Gabriel: Hmm? We're just friends.

Vigne: I see. -She said as she looked down and rubbed Vlad's head as she smiled sweetly as she rubbed his head. Gabriel saw Vigne's expression and was surprised as she would then speak out to Vigne-

Gabriel: Vigne.

Vigne: Hmm?

Gabriel: H-Have you ever been in a relationship before?

Vigne: Eh?! M-Me? N-No! Of course not! Jeez, what made you bring that up?

Gabriel: I-I don't know but you just seem like the type who would have a boyfriend before.

Vigne: Nah, I've never been in love with before and no man has ever confessed his feelings to me anyway.

Gabriel: Don't you feel lonely?

Vigne: Sometimes, I do but I'm already used to it.

Gabriel:...Hey. Why don't you try and ask him out.

Vigne: Ask who?

Gabriel: Him. -She said as she pointed at Vlad-

Vigne: Eh?! M-Me and Vlad? Why? Why would you suggest that?

Gabriel: I was just wondering what it would be like because you seem to like him.

Vigne: D-Do I?

Gabriel: Yeah you do. You seem more different when you're around him in comparison when being with us girls.

Vigne: I see.. But I don't know about the whole confession thing, might be a little bit too early.

Gabriel: So you do like him?

Vigne: He's handsome looking and he's really quiet, which makes him less troublesome to deal with and he's also quite dependable and smart too. In a way, he's very easy to keep an eye on.

Gabriel: So you want a man who keeps things to himself and does not have a lot of energy?

Vigne: Maybe?

Gabriel: Then give it a try and ask him. If you won't, Satania might steal him away from you.

Vigne: Satania? Why her?

Gabriel: Satania has her eyes on him ever since he introduced himself to the class.

Vigne: Really?! Wow, I didn't know..

Gabriel: If Satania and Vlad were to get together, I can see sparks but I can't say for sure that it'll last long.

Vigne: Why not?

Gabriel: The two are each other's counterparts. Satania is loud, energetic, reckless and stupid. Vlad is quiet, slow, smart and careful. They both counteract with each other. Satania will be the one who causes trouble while Vlad will be the one who watches from a distance and makes sure he stays out of it. He's that sort of guy.

Vigne: So he won't help Satania out?

Gabriel: Only when she's in really deep trouble, then he'll help her but so far, Vlad has not helped any one of us because nothing bad happened but I can't say for sure if he even likes Satania.

Vigne: He doesn't like her?

Gabriel: Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. I don't know, he doesn't speak his mind and he's a man of a few words so there are a lot of things that even I don't know about.

Vigne: I see. As her hand was on his head, she felt his head turning as Vlad had turned his face to her stomach and was holding Vigne's hand in his sleep as Vigne would blush and smile- Hehe~

Gabriel: Give it a shot when you think you're ready. I'll do what I can to help you out.

Vigne: R-Right, thank you. But why are you doing all of this?

Gabriel: I... -She glanced over to Vigne and looked at Vlad and turned back to her computer screen- You'll find out soon enough.

Vigne: Hmm?

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Gabriel began to change herself because of Vlad's sins? She did not want him to carry his sins on his own so she vowed to do what she can to help him by making him "happy" in whatever way she can.


	5. Chapter 5:- Dummy

Gabriel DropOut: Shadow

ガヴリールドロップアウト: 影

(Gavurīru Doroppuauto: Shadoru)

Chapter 5:- Dummy

Opening Theme:- ガヴリールドロップキック - ガヴリール(CV.富田美憂)、ヴィーネ(CV.大西沙織)、サターニャ(CV.大空直美)、ラフィエル(CV.花澤香菜)

Ending Theme:- 反転Devil & Angel - ガヴリール(CV.富田美憂)、ヴィーネ(CV.大西沙織)、サターニャ(CV.大空直美)、ラフィエル(CV.花澤香菜)

-Within the school, Gabriel was at her seat as she was looking out of the window with a lazy look on her face as she was tired. She then heard Satania's maniacal laugh as she would then turn her attention to the source of the laughter and saw that Vlad was surrounded by Satania, Vigne and Raphiel. Gabriel got slightly irritated at the sight of the four as she would ignore them and turn back to the window as she mumbled softly-

Gabriel: Hmph! Dummy..

-In the school's radio, they were playing the song "Days of Dash" throughout the school as the students were around the school and were doing their own things as most of them were listening to the song as well-

"過ぎるだけの時間じゃ悔しい

刻まなくちゃ

ここにいると心が叫ぶ瞬間

I\'m dreaming

迷いながら涙を飲み込んだ

不器用だね 夢も遠回り

大空を見上げなにも言えず

胸が痛む訳 考えていた

DAYS of DASH

風を走り抜けて‥

君と僕の中で 何が始まったのだろう

わからないけど

きらきら光る太陽が照らす場所を

ずっと進もう

永遠など知らないけれど

強くないよ だから前を向くんだ

焦りつつも

扉開けて飛びだしてみたい衝動

あふれ出した感情抱きしめ

怖くないよ 共にいる限り

青空に投げた熱い希望

あきらめるなんてあり得ないよ

EYES to EYES

言葉いらない世界

君と僕の世界 今が始まったのだろう

わかりかけてる

未来をさぐる覚悟決めた途端

もっと変わる

永遠への繋がり探したい

もっと…

大空を見上げなにも言えず

胸が痛む訳 考えていた

DAYS of DASH

風を走り抜けて

君と僕の中で 何が始まったのだろう

わからないけど

きらきら光る太陽が照らす場所はどこに

何を始めようとしてる?

I\'m a dreamer

もう言葉いらない世界

君と僕の世界 今が始まったのだろう

わかりかけてる

未来をさぐる覚悟決めた途端

もっと変わる

永遠など知らないけれど "

Satania: Vlad! Join me in this card game!

Vlad: A card game?

Satania: That's right!

Raphiel: She recently got into this card game called "Vanguard". A lot of people have been playing it too and I heard that it's also very competitive~

Vigne: Ah, now that you mentioned it. Vlad-kun was watching a tournament fight on TV the other day.

Satania: Eh? He was watching it? How did you know?

Vigne: Oh, I was at his house.

Satania: Wha-?! Vignette! How could you?! Why would you be at his house?! For what purpose?!

Vigne: Y-You're overreacting! I just visited his house with Gabriel! We just had snacks together, chat a little and watched TV!

Raphiel: Oh my, you sound like a couple.

Vigne: Eh?! A-A couple?! T-That's just ridiculous! We won't be a couple! R-Right, Vlad-kun? -She turned to look at Vlad as she noticed that Vlad was staring at Satania as the redhead girl would blush from having him to stare at her-

Satania: W-What? What do you want?

Vlad: Did you not say that you want to have a fight?

Satania: Eh? D-Did you actually bring a deck?

Vlad: I did.

Satania: Then let us battle! -She would shift the tables and combined two tables together as she sat in front of Vlad and took out her deck and placed one card in the center as Vlad did the same. The two had two fingers on the card on the middle as they looked at each other- Stand up my glorious Vanguard!

Vlad: Stand up, the Vanguard.

Satania: Nyahaha! Deranged Singular!

Vlad: Stealth Rogue of the Wintry Wind, Kamojigusa.

Satania: W-What Clan is that?

Vlad: I thought you played this game before.

Satania: S-Shut up! I have! I just never seen this clan before!

Vlad: Nubatama. The ultimate Dragons of death and stealth itself.

Raphiel: Go Satania-san~

Satania: Hell yeah!

Vigne: Vlad-kun! G-Go..!

Vlad:..

Satania: Ride! Wertiger Jaeger! Deranged Singular moves to the rear~ Nyaha! Turn end~

Vlad: Ride. Stealth Dragon, Chigiregumo. Call Stealth Dragon, Chigiregumo. Rear-guard attacks.

Satania: Guard~

Vlad: Kamojigusa's boost, Chigiregumo attacks.

Satania: Hmph! No guard~

Vlad: Drive check. -He revealed the top card of his deck and revealed a grade 3 unit as it was a Dragon with its bright blue background-

Satania: "Stealth Dragon, Shiranui"? Is that your ace?

Vlad: An old friend.

Satania: Huh?

-Within the passing minutes after the two had ended their turns, Satania had just rode a grade 3 from her hand and ended her turn after her units attacked-

Satania: Hmph! You survived the attack with just one damage, huh? You ain't half bad.

Vlad: Stand and draw. Ride, evolution of shadow and pain. Stealth Dragon, Shiranui.

Vigne: Here it comes!

Raphiel: Wow!

Vlad: Resurgence of the Demonic eye! Stride Generation. Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Gounrakan.

Satania: W-What the Hell is that?

Vlad: Stride skill. Bind Deranged Singular.

Satania: What?! -Her starter would move outside of her field-

Vlad: And you must choose a card from your hand and discard it.

Satania: That is cheating! That is pure cheating! That is demonic!

Vigne: Shut up and just play Satania!

Satania: Tch! -She pulled out a card from her hand and put it into the drop zone that was behind her deck-

Vlad: Gounrakan's skill. you choose two rear-guards to stay and I get to bind the rest.

Satania: Damn it! Um...W-Wertiger and Demonted executioner stays!

Vlad: Since there are three cards bound, you must choose two cards from your bind zone and put them into your drop zone.

Satania: This is black magic! This is so freaking unfair! -She would then put her starter and her other grade one into the drop zone-

Vlad: Call, Stealth Beast, Tamahagane. Tamahagane's skill, bind Demonted executioner.

Satania: Goddamn it! -She would then put her grade two unit into the bind zone-

Vigne: V-Vlad-kun is being a bully.

Raphiel: Go go~ Fight on~

Vlad: Call, Fuuki and Nibikatabira. Nibikatabira's skill. counter blast 1 and soul blast 1, he gets +3000 power and Tamahagane gets +3000 power and he gets an "Afterimage" ability. Call, Kamojigusa. Kamojigusa's skill, you choose a card from your drop zone and put it into your drop zone.

Satania: -She put her grade 2 unit from her bind zone into the drop zone as she thought to herself and looked at Vlad- "I thought he was lazy and unintelligent! How can be beating me so badly at this stage?!"

Vlad: Tamahagane attacks.

Satania: Guard! -She placed a guardian onto the circle-

Vlad: Gounrakan attacks.

Satania: N-No guard..

Vlad: Triple drive. First check. Second check, heal trigger get. I heal a damage and power Nibikatabira +5000 power. Third check, critical trigger. Critical to Gounrakan and power to my rear-guard.

Satania: Damage check! Draw trigger! Hell yeah!

Vlad: Fuuki's boost, Nibikatabira attacks.

Satania: Generation Guard! False Dark Wings, Agrat bat Mahlat! Soul charge two!

Vlad: Turn end, Demonted Executioner returns to your hand from the bind zone. Afterimage, Tamahagane, Kamojigusa and Nibikatabira returns to my hand.

Satania: God! I hate skills like that! But I'll add ya now!

Vigne: He's a three damage, what can you actually do?

Satania: Shut up! Hyah! Stride Generation! One who Hunts Souls, Balaam! I'll show you true strength! Stride skill! Soul charge two! Fuuki dies! -She retired the opposing grade 1 rear-guard as she would then call four cards from her hand to fill up her columns- Demonted Executioner's skill! Soul charge! Balaam's skill! Retire one of your rear-guards! Your other Fuuki dies! And I increase Balaam's power based on the power of the retired unit and I soul charge two based on the grade! Soul charge 2 and +7000 power! Then this unit gets Drive+1 until the end of turn and during this turn, DARKNESS! Haha! I have thirteen cards in my soul! So during this turn, you can't guard with grade 1 cards from your hand! Demonted Executioner attacks!

Vlad: Guard. -He placed multiple units onto the guardian circle and protected himself from that one attack-

Satania: Tch! Balaam attacks!

Vlad: No guard.

Satania: Quadruple drive! First check! Second check! Heal trigger get! Power to Brennen Vampir! Third check! Draw trigger! Power to Brennen and I draw! Final check! Draw trigger AGAIN! Draw again and power to Brennen!

-Vlad took one damage and powered up his vanguard with a draw trigger-

Satania: Brennen attacks! Skill activated! He gets +1000 power for every card in my soul~ So he gets an additional 13000 power up!

Vlad: No guard. -He took the damage once more as he was at his fifth damage-

Satania: Hehe~ Turn end!

Vlad: Stand and draw.

Satania: Ha! You only have two cards in your hand~ What are you going to do?! Hahaha! I doubt that you can defeat me now!

Vlad: Stride Generation. Evil-eye Hades Emperor, Shiranui "Mukuro".

Satania: What the-?!

Vigne: Oh! What's that?

Raphiel: He looks like that grade 3 card.

Vlad: Stride skill, you choose a card from your hand and discard it and bind your rear-guard Executioner.

Satania: Tsk!

Vlad: Call, Chigiregumo. Chigiregumo's skill, I superior call an "Afterimage" unit from the top three cards of my deck. Superior call Stealth Dragon, Onibidoushi. Onibidoushi's skill, Chigiregumo gets +3000 power and I draw a card and he returns to the deck. Call, Tamahagane "Metsu". Metsu's skill, I look at the top card of my deck and bind it face down. Shiranui "Muruko"'s skill, I dominate your Vanguard!

Satania: Dominate?!

Vlad: Stand your vanguard and it attacks all of your rear-guards.

Satania: Wha-?!

Vlad: Twin Drive.

Vigne: It can drive check as well?!

-Vlad would reveal the top two cards as one was a critical trigger and the other was a draw trigger as he powered up his units and gave the critical to his vanguard and powered up Tamahagane and draw a card from the bind zone-

Vlad: Call Miyabi and Fuuki. Fuuki's skill, he goes into the soul and I choose a card from your hand and bind it face down. Chigiregumo's boost, Miyabi attacks. Miyabi's skill, she gets +3000 power and I choose a card from your hand and bind it face down.

Satania: Ugh! No guard! -She took the hit as she did not get a trigger-

Vlad: Shiranui "Mukuro" attacks.

Satania: G-Generation guard! Saint-Germain! Shield +10000!

Vlad: Triple drive. Double stand trigger get. Chigiregumo and Miyabi stands, power to Miyabi and Tamahagane "Metsu". Chigiregumo's boost, Miyabi attacks! Miyabi's skill once more.

Satania: Motherfu-

Vlad: Now, Tamahagane.

Satania: N-No guard.. -She took the last damage as she lost the match in an instant after taking the sixth damage as Satania got depressed from the defeat as Vlad would keep his deck in a small box and put it in his bag as he would then poke Satania's forehead lightly- Eh?

Vlad: It's just a game. -He said as he grabbed his bag and got up as he walked up to Gabriel and shake Gabriel's body as she had fallen asleep- Gabriel, let's go.

Gabriel: Mmm...Okay..

-Gabriel slowly got up as she nearly fell back as Vlad held her hand and her bag as the two would walk out of the classroom together as everyone in the class would stare at the two as they left-

Raphiel: Are they dating?

Vigne: I-I'm not entirely sure..

Satania: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Vlad owns a Scharhrot deck from Dark Irregulars? But he doesn't like using that deck as it would mean bringing himself into further danger and he doesn't like to show off his true form in a card.


	6. Chapter 6:- Flare Arms

Gabriel DropOut: Shadow

ガヴリールドロップアウト: 影

(Gavurīru Doroppuauto: Shadoru)

Chapter 6:- Flare Arms

Opening Theme:- ガヴリールドロップキック - ガヴリール(CV.富田美憂)、ヴィーネ(CV.大西沙織)、サターニャ(CV.大空直美)、ラフィエル(CV.花澤香菜)

Ending Theme:- 反転Devil & Angel - ガヴリール(CV.富田美憂)、ヴィーネ(CV.大西沙織)、サターニャ(CV.大空直美)、ラフィエル(CV.花澤香菜)

-From a flashing memory, the sight of a giant red dragon in a giant armed machine in the sky was seen as it was staring down the burning battlefield. The sight of a red haired man in his skeletal-like armour could be seen as he looked up at the red dragon and its weapons. The memory would then disappear as Vlad had his armed pulled back by Gabriel as the two were walking together-

Gabriel: Vlad.

Vlad: What is it?

Gabriel: You didn't answer my question.

Vlad: What question?

Gabriel: I asked what is it like living in a world filled with Dragons and monsters.

Vlad: Ah.. It's not something that can be explained by words.

Gabriel: Why not?

Vlad: The Dark Zone is shrouded with so much mystery that there are a lot of things that I do not know.

Gabriel: Like what?

Vlad: The history, the people, the creatures and the very creation of the whole nation.

Gabriel: I thought you were over thousands of years old?

Vlad: I am. I have lived through decades to only see the world of the Dark Zone grow stronger. I grew tired of seeing that world grow so I went and destroy it.

Gabriel: Destroy it..?

Vlad: I absorbed the very mana of the people and monsters of the Dark Zone. I have made many disciples, worshippers, soldiers, assassins and servants. Too many were afraid to fight me and because of that, it became tiring and somewhat...Boring.

Gabriel: So what did you do after that?

Vlad: I went out of the Dark Zone with my most trustworthy and most powerful servants to find prey.

Gabriel: So did you find anyone or anything to mess around with?

Vlad: The first nation we went to was Zoo.

Gabriel: Zoo? An actual Zoo?

Vlad: The Zoo Nation. The nation of the wild. The Zoo nation has three clans that are extremely formidable to fight against but were still no match against me. Megacolony, the insect clan tried to suck out the very life of me and my servants but were defeated by our powerful dark magic. The animals of Great Nature and the plant life of Neo Nectar were powerful but they were too kind to my people as my servants told me to not fight against them.

Gabriel: You sound like a king.

Vlad: Technically. I am.

Gabriel: A-Anyway! Keep going.

Vlad: After the Zoo nation, we went to the Dragon Empire, which was the largest nation in that world.

Gabriel: Sounds like a powerful Empire.

Vlad: It is. -He said as the two were walking down the road to Gabriel's apartment- I fought against the Emperor of Frenzy, Gaia. He was fearless and mighty but he had no strategy in fighting. The Thunder Dragons appeared before me not long after I fought against the Dinodragons as well.

Gabriel: Wait! Hold up! Dinodragons? Dinosaurs?

Vlad: In a sense, yes, they are Dinosaurs.

Gabriel: Cool! Continue! Continue!

Vlad: The Thunder Dragons known as Narukami. I fought against Vanquisher and his cult of Monks. In terms of magical strength, he could have easily defeated me but he was still inexperienced and did not have the proper training to defeat me.

Gabriel: Are there Flame dragons too?

Vlad: Indeed they are but before them, I must tell you about these two other nations. Both inherit the mythology of many Japanese nightmares.

Gabriel: Like the 12 Zodiacs on the Chinese Calender? Or demons like Tengu and stuff?

Vlad: Both.

Gabriel: All right? Continue?

Vlad: Murakumo, the clan of shadow arts. Those demons are relentless compared to the monsters of the Dark Zone. Once you see them in front of your very eyes, they would then appear behind you in a split second and attack without a second thought.

Gabriel: Wait..Are they ninjas?

Vlad: If that's the word that we would use here in the Human world then yes. They are ninjas. They clone themselves and attack through numerous numbers of clones, weakening their opponents through the attacks but even so, they had to rest at some point, so I took the opportunity to take them down.

Gabriel: You killed them?

Vlad: No, they're all alive, I just wanted a fair fight.

Gabriel: I guess that makes sense. What's the other clan?

Vlad: Nubatama. That clan is filled with mysteries as well and they're well known for their assassination tactics. They have killed many foes from their very backs and I fell into many of their traps before until I met a dragon who was an outcast of the clan.

Gabriel: Who was it?

Vlad: He goes by the name of: Shiranui. He's a kind and powerful dragon who wanted to protect and help his people from being shameful to the clan itself. I helped him and fought against him countless of times and we ventured off together to the main clan of the entire nation itself.

Gabriel: Oh! Here it comes!

Vlad: The Flame Dragon clan known as Kagero. At the very entrance of the gate of the clan, Shiranui and I were unable to enter the clan without proper notifications or invitations, so we fought our way through and on the very first wave, we met up against a powerful foe that we could not defeat. A commander of destruction and flame, a leader of an army, herald of Hell Fire itself. Ziegenburg.

Gabriel: A German named dragon?

Vlad: He had a peculiar name but he was extremely powerful. His fortress-like armour protected him from both Shiranui and my attacks and he swept us out of the entrance of the gates like nothing.

Gabriel: So you still have a goal to accomplish, huh?

Vlad: I have yet to go to the other nations but to test true power, I must fight the Overlord.

Gabriel: Overlord?

Vlad: He goes by many names and forms but he is the Overlord of the entire clan of Kagero. He rules the Dragon Empire and its people of the Empire.

Gabriel: By the way. Why are you doing all of this? The fighting and stuff. -She asked as the two walked and made a turn as they had arrived to Gabriel's apartment and as they arrived-

Vlad: In a world filled with so much danger, if you have the power and the confidence, you will fight without a second thought. Dominance over the entire nation is not something that I'd want as there is too much political rules that I must follow. -As he entered Gabriel's apartment, he got irritated at the sight of the trash that was around her apartment as it was extremely dirty- Gabriel...

Gabriel: Ah, sorry. I forgot to tell you that I don't really clean because I don't have time since I always gotta get prepped up for events on my games and stuff.

Vlad: Ugh..Fine..

Gabriel: What? -She asked as she turned and looked up at him as she noticed that Vlad had pulled up his sleeve on his school uniform and set his bag down as he would then start cleaning the room- Oh thanks, I'll play some music while you're at it. -She said with a light smile on her face as she got to her laptop and turned it on and after she turned it on, she played the song "Romantic Summer" on her laptop as Vlad was cleaning up- I should really watch this anime again.

"夏の髪が髪を撫でる

気のせいかな恋の予\感...

キラキラ熱い夏の浜辺

麦わら帽子もラララ脱げずにいたの

晩生な a lonely maiden

不思議な導き潮の満ち引き

夢見るみたいに出会えたら Ah-

真夏はRomantic! 渚もRomantic！

陽差しもRomantic!

高波を駆け上がって

わたしはRomantic! あなたもRomantic!

世界じゅうRomantic!

日焼けだって気にしないで

(Summer Summer Love)

キメたいの

ゆらゆら揺れる波の調べ

素足をひたすラララ星のしずくに

うつむく a only baby

ふらちなかけひき 月の満ち欠け

たった一度きりチャンスなの Oh-

真夏はRomantic! 涙もRomantic!

夜風もRomantic!

花火だって打ちあがって

わたしはRomantic! あなたもRomantic!

世界じゅうRomantic!

せつなさではじけそう

(Summer Summer Love)

飛びたいの

真夏はRomantic!

渚もRomantic!

陽差しもRomantic!

高波を駆け上がって

わたしはRomantic!

あなたもRomantic!

世界じゅうRomantic！

日焼けだって気にしないで

(Summer Summer Love)

キメたいの "

-As Vlad was cleaning the bathroom, Gabriel would slowly undress herself and wore her usual jersey as she put her uniform aside, once she finished changing, Vlad walked out of the bathroom after cleaning and went to her bedroom and took the clothes and put it into the washing machine as he would then start cleaning up all of her dirty clothes. He'd then walk back to Gabriel and saw that she was lying on the floor with the laptop in front of her and the air conditioner on. Vlad exhaled softly as he stretched his arms and sat down on the floor and laid his back on the bed. Gabriel looked back and saw that he was resting, she'd then grab her laptop and walk over to him as she sat on his lap and played with her laptop as Vlad held her and watched her-

Vlad: Gabriel. Why did you tell her that?

Gabriel: Tell her what? And who?

Vlad: Vigne. Why did you tell her that it was all right for her to go after me?

Gabriel: Because, I thought you need a demon girlfriend.

Vlad: T-That is not necessary. I am capable of finding a mate by myself.

Gabriel: Oh? Then what if it's someone like Satania?

Vlad: Satania...Her morale and motivation to act is respectable and she is nice but it is hard for me to picture myself being together with her.

Gabriel: What about Vigne?

Vlad: She seems too hardworking and nice to be a demon.

Gabriel: My words exactly but as an individual, would you give her a shot?

Vlad: No.

Gabriel: Huh? Why not?

Vlad: I wouldn't accept her if she's not mentally prepared to handle me or my past and my servants. If she is prepared, I'll consider it.

Gabriel: Hmm? Is that so? Then what about...Me? -She asked as she leaned back on his chest and looked up at him closely as her face was bright red and was nervous as Vlad would smile and poke her nose softly-

Vlad: That, my dear Angel, is something that you must find out yourself.

Gabriel: You're always so stiff and hard to crack open that it really annoys me to even try to understand you!

Vlad: That's what makes it fun to play this guessing game.

Gabriel: It isn't fun at all!

Vlad: It is to me~

Gabriel: Hmph!

Vlad: But, if I were to choose, of course I'd pick the one who is the closest to me, although it is forbidden for me to get together with an Angel. -He said as he hugged Gabriel from behind and placed his head on Gabriel's shoulder and leaned his face close to hers as he had his eyes closed and Gabriel blushed madly-

Gabriel: I-I see..Then I'll try to do something about that ridiculous rule then..

Vlad: If you can.

-Outside of Gabriel's apartment, in the city. a male with long white and blue hair was standing on the roofs of one of the office buildings as he looked around the city from the tall building and smiled-

?: Scharhrot, you didn't tell me you'd be in such a wonderful city such as this. Now where could you be? Your old partner is here to meet up with you once more.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that when Vlad fought against Ziegenburg, the mighty dragon. Vlad had thought of sacrificing himself to eradicate the mighty commander dragon but did not do so as he knew it would be a selfish idea.


	7. Chapter 7:- Oboro

Gabriel DropOut: Shadow

ガヴリールドロップアウト: 影

(Gavurīru Doroppuauto: Shadoru)

Chapter 7:- Oboro

Opening Theme:- ガヴリールドロップキック - ガヴリール(CV.富田美憂)、ヴィーネ(CV.大西沙織)、サターニャ(CV.大空直美)、ラフィエル(CV.花澤香菜)

Ending Theme:- 反転Devil & Angel - ガヴリール(CV.富田美憂)、ヴィーネ(CV.大西沙織)、サターニャ(CV.大空直美)、ラフィエル(CV.花澤香菜)

-Back in the school, Vlad along with the girls were hanging out together during lunch as Vigne was talking to Vlad while Gabriel and Satania watched the two as they were eating their meals as they were all in the cafeteria-

Vigne: So you cook at home? Even in the palace in the Dark Zone?

Vlad: Yes, though sometimes my Succubi would offer to cook for me but I'd rather have my food made with my own hands.

Vigne: Ah I get you! I sometimes prefer to eat my own cooking than have others offer to cook for you unless they're from a restaurant or something.

Vlad: Indeed, which is why I rarely have people cook for me.

Vigne: So you're like a hardworking prince! That's so sweet!

Satania: Kiss-ass.. -She mumbled to herself softly as she ate her ramen and looked away as Raphiel heard what Satania said and pretended not to hear anything as she listened to the other three-

Vlad: Ah..Please don't call me Prince, I don't really like- -His eyes widened as he looked behind Vigne as he was sitting beside her and saw a large black shadow behind her as there was a large window behind Vigne-

Gabriel:...V-Vlad..W-What is that thing..? -She asked in a worried tone as she saw what Vlad saw as Satania and Raphiel saw the same thing but the Humans around them were unable to see the large black shadow behind Vigne that was on the window-

Vigne: Hmm? What is it?

Gabriel: Vigne! Don't move..

Vigne: Jeez, Gabriel. What's up?

Vlad: Vignette. Do you not feel a heavy presence..?

Vigne: No..Why? Y-You guys are starting to scare me.. W-What is it?

Satania: Vigne! Don't move or look back! J-Just don't..

Vigne: Even you, Satania? Jeez~ You guys are just pulling pranks on me...? -She said as she then noticed the frightened look on Raphiel as Vigne's eyes widened at the sight of Raphiel's frightened look as she then realised that the the four were not lying or joking with her as Vigne began to worry- W-What's behind me..?

Gabriel: Something big..

Satania: It's really scary looking..

Vigne: V-Vlad-kun..?

Vlad: A dragon..

Vigne: A dragon?! -She said in a loud tone and as she did, the large glass window behind her would shatter loudly as the shadow disappeared and formed into a large blue dragon with skeletal-like armour on as the beast's eyes glowed brightly as it growled at the five students and with its appearance, the students panicked upon sight of the dragon as the students ran and escaped in fear- Ahh! W-What is that thing?!

Satania: A lizard!

Gabriel: A lizardman?

Vlad: Shiranui..

Gabriel: Shiranui?! Your old friend?!

Vigne: Eh?! Vlad-kun's old friend?!

Shiranui: I finally found you, Scharhrot. -The beast said in a monstrous tone as it stared at Vlad for a moment-

Vlad: Why are you here?

Shiranui: To bring you back to our world. To defeat Dragonic Overlord and dominate the rest of Cray!

Vlad: No! I am not going to return back to Cray!

Shiranui:...Why?

Vlad: Why must I live in a world filled with so much fighting? Why can't I live in a world with peace and without having the need to absorb mana from those who are much weaker than I am?

Shiranui: You are not suited to live in such a pitiful world, my friend! The members of Shiranui of Nubatama are waiting for you, your servants and disciples of Darkness are also waiting for your return!

Vlad: Nothing good happens if I were to return back to that world.

Shiranui: Then are you going to let your servants suffer as they fight against the Kagero clan?

Vlad: What?

Shiranui: Dragonic Blademaster is taking charge of the front-line assault towards the Dark Zone and powerful dragons will be assisting him.

Vlad: Like who?

Shiranui: The legions of the Perdition Army, Mustafa, Vortex Dragon, Blazing Burst, the all powerful Route Flare and Ziegenburg.

Vlad: Ziegenburg..

Shiranui: Now that you know he is heading towards the Dark Zone, will you at least fight back with me?

Vlad: No..I'll leave Ziegenburg to Amon or Reijy, they're powerful enough to handle him.

Shiranui: No they are not! Amon's Followers are powerful but that cannot stand up against the mighty flame dragons! The Blade Wing cultists prefer to hide in the shadows and wait to see who wins the war!

Vlad: Let Gastille handle them then!

Shiranui: Gastille will not side with anyone but himself! Scharhrot. Vanquisher and I are volunteering to help the Dark Zone fight against the Flame Dragons but we would still need your help!

Vlad: Vanquisher? Why is he helping?

Shiranui: The powerful Monk of Thunder believes that there should be peace between the Dark Zone and the Dragon Empire.

Vlad: What good will it be by fighting against the most powerful clan?!

Shiranui: We could always call Maelstrom for help.

Vlad: Maelstrom?! The one who nearly destroyed the whole planet before?! Never suggest that! That Sea Dragon should not be mentioned in my realm! -His sleeve was then pulled lightly as he turned back and saw that the girls were all hiding behind him- You girls..

Gabriel: Are you going to leave?

Vlad: I..

Satania: No! Don't go! Stay here! You'll be more happier here! There are a lot of fun things to do here too!

Raphiel: Satania-san..

Vlad: But my people..

Shiranui: Scharhrot, you must hurry and make your choice.

Vlad:..No, I cannot go.

Shiranui: What?!

Vlad: I must protect this world from whatever comes by.

Shiranui: But what about your clan?! Your castle?!

Vlad: I want you to protect it for me.

Shiranui: Me?! But the Shiranui clan of Nubatama stands no chance against the Kagero clan!

Vlad: I'll let you call upon my few most strongest warriors to assist you.

Shiranui: Your strongest warriors?

Vlad: Summon Gilles de Rais, Frederick, Rutland Betray, Ericrius, Bledermaus, Balaam and Lujairus. They will assist you.

Shiranui: Then you'll stay here?

Vlad: Someone needs to protect these girls from harm.

Shiranui: If there's anything that shows up here.

Vlad: Better safe than sorry, old friend.

Shiranui: -The Dragon sighed as his body then glowed and transformed into a tall Human male with long silver hair with blue outlines as his gold eyes stared at Vlad- Fine, but if we win the war, you will be coming back with me.

Vlad: I will. I promise.

Shiranui: Have you decided as well?

Vlad: Decide what?

Shiranui: Which one of these girls will be your mate?

Vlad: Huh? -After hearing what Shiranui said, Gabriel, Vigne and Satania blushed as they hid their faces behind his back- You are just being ridiculous.

Shiranui: Vampires gotta eat too, you know? Heh. -He said as he smirked as a black portal appeared behind him as a black armoured dragon walked out of the portal and stood next to the entrance of the portal as Shiranui looked back at the dragon- Noroi, status report.

Noroi: Ziegenburg has disappeared from the army but they are still on the move, Vanquisher's forces are trying to slow the army down with traps but the flame dragons are not afraid of death.

Shiranui: Then we'll show them the power of our Evil Eye! -Shiranui said as he stood in front of the portal and looked back at Vlad- Do take care of yourself, Scharhrot. If Ziegen ever finds his way here to get to you, you would have to avenge your comrades by killing him.

Vlad: I know.. -He said as he watched Shiranui walked into the portal as the portal vanished-

-The four girls were utterly speechless after watching Shiranui leave the cafeteria room as the girls would look at Vlad who had a worried look on his face as he was thinking to himself-

"A mate, huh?"

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	8. Chapter 8:- Blazing Sword

Gabriel DropOut: Shadow

ガヴリールドロップアウト: 影

(Gavurīru Doroppuauto: Shadoru)

Chapter 8:- Blazing Sword

Opening Theme:- 伝説のFLARE - Pile

Ending Theme:- 反転Devil & Angel - ガヴリール(CV.富田美憂)、ヴィーネ(CV.大西沙織)、サターニャ(CV.大空直美)、ラフィエル(CV.花澤香菜)

-In the city as Vlad and the girls were walking around together, the girls were questioning Vlad about Shiranui and the war-

Raphiel: Who is Dragonic Blademaster?

Vlad: He's a mighty Dragon warrior that has mastered all arts of the blade for hundreds of years. He also leads a powerful army of Kagero called the Blazing Army with his all-powerful guardian called "Root Flare Dragon".

Satania: Gabriel! If Vlad's Dark Zone has an army, then does that mean that Heaven has an army too?

Gabriel: That is not something that I'd like to talk about..

Satania: Don't be stingy and just tell us!

Raphiel: Heaven's army is strictly forbidden to talk about! We cannot simply talk about our mighty guardians!

Satania: Hmph! Here in Hell we have Dragons, Demons, Vampires and ghosts! Ha! We're badass than anything in the world- -Before she could finish her sentence, Vigne put her hand on Satania's mouth to shut her up as Satania got surprised and angry as she then noticed everyone looking up at the sky at the sight of a Red Dragon in Gold armour as he was holding onto a large blade on his right arm and was staring down at the group. Satania then looked around and saw that the people around them had also noticed the Dragon staring at them as the beast's bright green eyes glared intensely at Vlad- W-Who's that?

Vlad: Blademaster..

Blademaster: I found you. Scharhrot Vampir! -The Dragon spoke as it would then roar loudly and ferociously as the roar echoed throughout the area blocks and broke the window glasses on the buildings as the people would then scream and run in fear as they ran from the beast as Blademaster's sword would then start blazing in flames-

Vlad: How did you get here?!

Blademaster: With the Warp Gate from Gear Chronicle, anything is possible! I must thank Chronofang Tiger once I return back to Cray.

Vlad: What about your people and your army?

Blademaster: All here. -The clouds behind Blademaster would turn black as the sight of a giant long Serpent with built-in mechanical parts on its stomach-area-

Gabriel: W-What in the world is that?

Vlad: Flame Emperor Dragon King, Root Flare Dragon.

Vigne: Eh?! Emperor Dragon King?!

Vlad: He's one of the most Ancient and most powerful Flame Dragons on Cray..

Vigne: But your world has other strong dragons right?

Gabriel: He said "One of the most", meaning that there are others just as strong as that snake thing.

Vlad: Dragonic Overlord, Maelstrom, Soul Saver and Phantom Blaster Dragon are the few most powerful that I can think of, perhaps there are others.

Blademaster: Silence Vampire! I will settle this! Once and for all! -He said as he pointed his blade at Vlad as Root Flare would then charge towards Vlad from the sky as he glided down and destroy the buildings in his path as Root Flare would open it's mouth widely as it was about to devour Vlad but before the beast could catch Vlad in its mouth, a large magical shield protected Vlad and the girls from harm as the sight of a tall heavily armoured dragon with small wings appeared before the group as it formed it's chains into shields and protected them from Root Flare's attack- What?!

Vlad: Utsuroi, you're here?

Utsuroi: Indeed. Master Shiranui has called us here to fight with you.

Vlad: To fight with me? What do you mean?

Utsuroi: I will explain everything later, now we must fight! -The sight of multiple dragons and animals and demons would jump from the shadows of the buildings as they started coming out of the portals from alleyways as they would charge towards Blademaster as he was in the air but the demons and dragons would then get shot down by multiple fired shots as Vlad's eyes widened at the sight of a large red flying box that was behind Dragonic Blademaster as the box would open up and reveal a skinny dragon that was standing and was control the armed box from within as the box would open up and unleash multiple weapons from all sides-

Vlad: Flare Arms. Ziegenburg!

Blademaster: All awaits in Hell-Ah! Ah! W-What the Hell- Ah! -Dragonic Blademaster would then lose control of himself as his eyes began to glow bright red as he began attacking his own soldiers around him, Vlad looked to the side to see a tall Blue skeletal armoured Dragon with Sakura-like wings and a bright white sword in his hand as he had his right hand in front of his body as he was pointing his fingers up like a Ninja would do-

Vlad: Shiranui!

Shiranui: "Mukuro", is what I go by for now.

Vlad: Why are my servants and your units here?

Shiranui: We found a way to get here as soon as Dragonic Blademaster did, they fooled us by making us think that they were gonna attack your castle but instead they went after Earth the entire time.

Vlad: Then where's Vanquisher? -Shiranui pointed up in the sky as a flash of lightning bolts were seen in the sky as an electric ball would fly towards Ziegenburg and hit him directly as it caused a massive explosion and hurt the mighty red dragon slightly but the beast did not fall as it would look up at the sight of a large Monk-like dragon with its' long dreadlocks and large muscles on its arms as the mighty and giant thunder dragon had a large halo-like ring around its back- What in the world..

Ziegenburg: VMAX! -Ziegenburg would fire a barrage of beams at Dragonic Vanquisher "VMAX" as the thunder dragon would put his two hands together and fire an electrical bolt beam at the flame dragon, as the two would then get hit by the blasts, the two were unscathed from the damage as they simply glared at each other-

Vlad: You girls must go.

Gabriel: But I..

Vigne: At least let us help you!

Vlad: No! The powers of Cray are too great for Demons and Angels like yourselves, you'll die in this battlefield!

Shiranui: Do not worry, I'll have two of my units watch over them.

Vlad: Please do.

Shiranui: Katarigitsune! Fuurai! -A fox in a form of a Human body along with a red and black horned dragon appeared before Shiranui- Bring these girls somewhere safe and make sure nothing pursues you both!

Katarigitsune: Yes, Lord. -The fox said as he grabbed Gabriel and Vigne with both of his hands and flew up to the sky and jumped from one building to another as Fuurai did the same with Raphiel and Satania-

Satania: Wha-?! Hey! This is sexual harassment! I'll call the cops on ya!

Vlad: -He sighed in relief after he saw the girls left as he would then turn to Shiranui and then looked back at Blademaster as the Dragon glared at the two down below. Vlad's body would then start to mutate and transform as his arms grew and transform into giant monstrous-like claws as he had rose petals appearing around him in thin air as he had skeletal-like wings- I am one Steep away from Sin itself.

Shiranui: One Steeped in Sin, Scharhrot.. It has been a long time since I've seen you in that form.

Vlad: If it's to defeat him, then so be it that I will return to being a sinner of the underworld! -Dragonic Blademaster growled and roared loudly once more as the song "Densetsu no Flare" would start playing in the background as Dragonic Blademaster "Kouen" would then charge and fly down towards Vlad and Shiranui as they drew out their weapons and hands out to fight-

"The stars have begun to speak…

Should we ever meet the moon

You should hear my heartbeat before the world comes to an end

Light shines through the endless sky

And lights up the darkness inside my fumbling heart

We'll be shooting stars Become a blue star

And change it once more into the hope we call "tomorrow"

One day our history will be civilization

So lead us through all the billions of moments

Until we're one

I can't mark the passage of time unless we go forward together

The development I'm aiming for with you is world harmony

We take all of our energy, turn it into strength

And go from ZERO to ∞ I dreamed of eternity

The night sky we call a "myth" becomes an immortal knight

Reflecting the heavens above we call a "miracle" once more

One day I'll send you a FLARE

So keep believing through all the billions of moments

Until we're one

We take all of our energy, turn it into strength

And go from ZERO to ∞ I dreamed of eternity

We'll be shooting stars– be a blue star

And change it once more into the hope we call "tomorrow"

One day our history will be civilization

When we become after billions of moments

Be a legend."

-As Dragonic Blademaster flew towards the two, his body would glow brightly as he spawned out another blade on his left hand and his armour became thicker than before as his wing span increased drastically-

Shiranui: It's "Taiten"!

Vlad: Shadow Pulse! -He yelled out a magical spell as he created a large rose petal wall and protected himself and Shiranui from Taiten's attack as Taiten's swords bursts into flames as it covered a large quarter of the city in flames- Tch! Your usual flames cannot hurt me here!

Blademaster: Keep dreaming, Vampire!

-The three would face off as Blademaster flew up in the sky and glared down at the two as he glowed brightly as his swords were burning in flames-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that a standalone "Vanguard" series about the units such as the units in this series is being planned to be created in the near future?


	9. Chapter 9:- Blademaster

Gabriel DropOut: Shadow

ガヴリールドロップアウト: 影

(Gavurīru Doroppuauto: Shadoru)

Chapter 9:- Blademaster

Opening Theme:- 伝説のFLARE - Pile

Ending Theme:- Redo - Konomi Suzuki

-In the school grounds, Katarigitsune and Fuurai were watching over the four girls as three of them were arguing with the two beasts in front of them-

Vigne: Let us go! We have the right to join Vlad-kun!

Fuurai: I would not suggest getting into the war. You will die.

Katarigitsune: Indeed, you girls are far too young to fight!

Satania: I'll show you "too young"! I the great Kurumizawa Satanichia Mcdowell will end you right here! Right now! -She yelled at the two beasts as her outfits changed into a pure short black dressed outfit as she held onto a long grey scythe and had small short wings on her back as she glared at Katarigitsune and Fuurai-

Vigne: Wha-?! S-Satania!

Fuurai: If you think you can beat me then try me!

Katarigitsune: Fuurai! Both of you! Calm down! There is no need to fight!

Fuurai: If this rebellious Demon won't listen to a simple order then she should learn to listen through physical pain! That is what we members of the Shiranui clan went through in the corps of Nubatama!

Gabriel: If you won't let us go then at least do me a favour and send a message to Vlad for me.

Katarigitsune: To Scharhrot? Fine, I'll pass the message to him. What is it?

-The song "Believe" could be heard in the background as it was being played in one of the radios that is in one of the buildings in the middle of the battle as Blademaster blasted powerful flames into the sky, causing the clouds to turn dark from the smoke of the flames as the ground below him was burning from the fire that his soldiers created-

"まだ何も知らない

二人だった

左手で儚く

虚無を弄った

僅かな葛藤が

君の手を縛って

未来の姿を欺\く

守ることさえ知らないけど

偽りの理想－おもい－でも構\わない

生きてみたい

自分を

巡り来る

時の中で出会った

君といた僕を信じている

この夢が優しく果てるまで

切り開け蒼い日々を

fight your fate

静かな夜に

そっと灯した

言葉だった

冷たい雨のように落ちる

白い月の光の中で

信じること

だけを信じた

眩しいほど強く

夜を照らす光だった

思いを繋ぐよ

まだ僕は知らない

哀しみが運命－さだめ－の果てに描く

虚無の姿を

願いの残像が

ノイズのように降って

古びた思いも見えない

それでも君が笑ったから

どうしても捨てられない未来

生きてゆこう

自分を

過ぎて行く時の中で出会った

変わりゆく僕を信じている

この夢が果てるその先まで

切り開け蒼い日々を

fight your fate"

Blademaster: Scharhrot, why? Why did you attack us?

Vlad: I..I have no excuse!

Blademaster: Then what was your reason?!

Vlad: I was hungry, I thirst for the very essence of mana from all beings.

Blademaster: You could have gone to the pacific and find the pirates instead of bringing Shiranui and your army into the Dragon Empire! The pirates of Granblue are immortals! Even after burning their very corpses, they would always come back to life from the deep sea!

Vlad: I wanted power! Not to kill for the fun of it!

Blademaster: I'll make you pay for killing my brothers and sisters! The soldiers who I treat as family! My warriors who supported me from the very beginning to the end! You killed so many, too many in fact! Nearly a quarter of Kagero's main army was eradicated by you alone, Scharhrot! And you, Shiranui! -Blademaster yelled as he pointed at Shiranui- Why are you fighting against the clan of Kagero?! Your superior and ally clan!

Shiranui: The Shiranui clan of Nubatama wishes to break free of off their chains! We are suffering from Nubatama's orders! So I wanted to show the higher ups of the Shura Stealth corps that we, the members of the Shiranui clan are no pushovers! We are the strongest Shadow dragons of the Dragon Empire there is to exist!

Blademaster: Outrageous! Shiranui, you have just betrayed your entire Nation by attacking the Blaze army!

Shiranui: Traitor or not! So be it that I will dominate the whole Dragon Empire in order to prove that we are the strongest Dragons in the whole Empire!

Blademaster: And why did you bring in Dragonic Vanquisher?! That Monk knows nothing! He should have stayed in his Thunder Strike temple and prayed to the Thunder Gods all day like usual instead of fighting against his allies!

Shiranui: Vanquisher wanted to bring order and peace to the members of the Dragon Empire and he wants you to help us bring that peace together and put down the Shura Stealth corps!

Blademaster: Nonsense! The Shura Stealth corps of Nubatama has been assisting us in many assassinations against many other powerful warriors in other clans and nations! They have been working hard for the whole Empire without a single complaint, they do not deserve to be put down, you Shiranui of the Shiranui clan must be put down instead!

Shiranui: You bastard! You will never understand the pain we have been through!

Blademaster: And you will never understand the proper law and order of the Dragon Empire! -The mighty flame dragon roared powerfully and loudly as the song in the background then switched from "Believe" to "Blackened Pride" as Blademaster flew down to Shiranui and attacked him as Shiranui blocked Blademaster's attack with his sword and was knocked back into one of the buildings behind him-

"Like a revealing, all the news upon.

calling shadows from the ground, looking direct at me.

darker cold, like a winters home.

for an angel aim for sky, directly aim for the light.

We desire new rise for a new horizon.

For the faces and hearts, to get a new way to live.

We will stand together, rising prayers for the ours.

It will be the glory men for second, just await.

Cause youru bleeding heart, in black and white,

By the monster on your arm, you just buy your life,

Frozen wings to fly, or place to hard to climb,

But you just to know the game, but for you end this night.

Willing finally to peace for live, when in kind is not enought,

To goes deep beyond, the salvation now it's for you to go.

But it will get self detonation.

Maybe hopeless, and maybe madness.

We maybe juts come rush all in time.

We are here now in this equation

And no one else to end the flame."

-As Vlad watched the two dragons fight, Katarigitsune would then appear beside Vlad as the vampire would look down to the side and went down to the beast as Katarigitsune whispered to Vlad quietly and softly as Vlad's eyes widened as he'd then smile in confidence as he then looked up and saw the portal that was up in the dark clouds-

Vlad: Gabriel, Vigne, Satania, Raphiel. It may have been a month but I enjoyed myself here. With you four, but now it is time that I repay you four by protecting this city from the flames of Hell. I will redo and repent! So be it that God will destroy me for creating such a sin! -Vlad yelled out as he would then fly towards Shiranui and Blademaster as he would then grab the two with his claw-like wings and flew up into the air-

Shiranui: Scharhrot! What are you doing?!

Blademaster: Release me, Vampire! -Blademaster struggled in Vlad's claws as he breath out his flames from his mouth and burnt Vlad's face directly as Vlad was hurt but he endured the pain- What?!

-All of the other dragons, beasts and warriors stopped fighting as they looked up in the air and saw the three were heading to the portal, they would all then follow them as well. The four girls ran to the scene and saw Vlad holding onto the two dragons as the girls panicked-

Satania: Vlad!

Vigne: Vlad-kun!

Gabriel: Don't worry, he'll be fine. For sure. -Gabriel looked up at the sky as she looked at Vlad and was smiling happily as a single tear flowed down her cheek- Because he's Vlad.

Raphiel: Gab-chan..

-As all of the monsters entered the portal in the sky, the portal disappeared as it created a massive and powerful wave of air around the area. The four girls then saw a two small flash of lights pop up in the air-

Vigne: What was that?

Satania: Faeries?

Gabriel: Stop talking crap and let's clean up this mess, Raphiel.

Raphiel: On it~

"Hopefully we'll see each other and meet each other again in the future, and when that time comes, I can actually tell you how I feel about you. Face to face, Vlad." -Gabriel thought to herself as she used her Angel powers to clear the rubble around the area and cleaned up the city. Back in the world of Cray, in a desert filled with tall brown mountains around the area. A redhead girl and boy were lying on the sand as it seemed they have fallen onto the sand as the two were siblings as they had similar hair and eye colour-

Maki; Shinji? Are you all right?

Shinji: God, did I break my hip by just falling onto sand or did I break sand with my hip instead?

Maki: I'm surprised you can make jokes in the situation we are in right now..

Shinji: I gotta lighten the mood up a little.

Maki: Sheesh.. -As Maki turned her head to the side, her eyes widened at the sight of a large gold dragon running towards the two siblings from a distance as the sight of static on the horns of the dragons could be seen- I-It's Voltage Horn Dragon!

Shinji: Voltage Horn? You mean that grade 2 Narukami unit? Nee-chan, you're not making sense-Oh..I guess you are.. -His eyes widened at the sight of the dragon. The two were too afraid to run as Voltage Horn got close as it was about to grab Shinji with is claws and bite Maki but before it could even do so, the thunder dragon was stepped on by a larger beast as the two siblings looked up and saw a red dragon in gold armour as it expanded out its long wings and held a sword in its right hand- Dragonic..

Maki: Blademaster "Kouen"!

-The red dragon turned it's head to look at the two as its eyes glowed green-

Blademaster: Humans? Here? Wait..I know you.. -The dragon said as it looked at Maki. The two would look at each other for a brief moment as Maki smiled happily at the sight of the mighty beast before her eyes- Hmm?

Maki: I didn't think I'd get to see you with my very own eyes~

Blademaster: Perhaps you must have gotten me confused with another Flame Dragon, could you be talking about Dragonic Overlord or Vowing Sword Dragon?

Maki: No.. I'm sure, very sure that the one I've been wanting to meet the most is you. Dragonic Blademaster-No..Kouen!

"It was on that very day, my fate had changed from this one little Human girl and her younger brother. I have so many questions to ask but I do not know how to properly express it, but in this dark and dangerous world of Cray, I must find a way to bring them back to their original world and protect them from anyone and anything at all cost! As the Commander of the Blaze Army, I will sacrifice my life to protect the two Humans from all of my foes, even if they are gods!" -Blademaster said to himself as he had gotten down to Maki as she hugged the Dragon's nose and put her face on his nose as she had her eyes closed while Shinji watched the two-

-THE END...?-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Nishikino Maki's main Vanguard avatar and ace card is Dragonic Blademaster? Ever since from the story of Ultimax to all other Love Live fan fiction line of Soryu66, Maki has been using her Blademaster deck ever since.


End file.
